For the First Time
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: Each hero takes time to retell their background story to each other. Based off the chorus of The Script song that is permantly lodged in my head. Pairings are nonexistant.


Hey another story. I do not have an obsession. Written because the damn Script song was in my head and refused to vacate the premise. Based mostly on the chorus.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers the second would already be being made and they would have a song, because thanks to Tumblr I now know that all the cast members can sing. No joke, seriously they have awesome voices.

You should probably ignore my rambling.

* * *

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Say things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years _

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting _

_For the first time._

* * *

Pasts are similar to his arrows. Some glide smoothly into their target no bumps no change in current and hit the center of the target. Some explode in themselves, others throw out nets to catch others, and some shoot out bullets damaging those around. One shoots out a grappling hook to cling onto the edge of sanity.

His past, childhood, memories, are none of these.

He would say his was an explosive arrow that fizzled out and died. His past life was a horrible made arrow that blew up too early and not big enough to be notable anywhere.

He never tells anyone his past, not even Natasha, the only one who may know is Fury, that one eyed bastard always holds his cards close to his chest. Coulson when he was still with them may have known, but he has checked his file in the S.H.I.E.L.D. main frame and all it says under past is worked in a carnival before recruited.

When he first reads this he laughs at it twenty-one years of his life summed up to one line. Nothing about his parents, brother or….

He stops there not wanting to remember anymore because remembering is pain and he cannot afford to be burdened when his daily life is devoted to saving the world and protecting the planet.

It's a lie he tells himself every time he wakes up silently screaming.

* * *

The Avengers had to stop Zemo again in Europe. He had been trying to intercept one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top secret packages that no one was supposed to know about.

They were so tired Tony mentioned he had a house up in Europe which was way closer to them then New York and decided to crash there. Quite literally too there were three craters, Tony, Thor and the Quinjet.

The house was constantly cleaned and rented out, but JARVIS had assured them though that no one inhabited it currently. The only one who cared about that was Cap, the rest didn't care if residents got a midnight surprise.

The group camped out in the main sitting room while Tony went to find food. He came back with about five crates of wine.

"Guys look what I found." Tony said as he opened the crate. "There was no food, or at least no edible food, but I located some old cheap bottles of wine."

No one objected as Tony pops the cork on the first bottle and hands it to Thor who begins to pass the bottle around in a circle each Avenger wound up with a bottle except Bruce.

"Come on Bruce don't be a party pooper." Tony sang as he shook an opened wine bottle in front of Bruce's face.

"I don't drink Tony for the billionth time."

"Actually it has been two hundred and sixty-four times." Tony cocked his head to side. "Come on even if the Hulk does come out he likes us now."

"He punches Thor every other time."

"It's like playful fighting; Thor is the only one who can really challenge the Hulk size wise."

"Tony…." Bruce let out a sigh.

Tony was speaking the truth, for once. Hulk had actually for lack of a better word bonded with the team. He carried Natasha on his back when she needed to get to high ground, and with Clint, Hulk carried him around while he shot arrows. Iron Man and the Hulk just clicked, Clint has a theory this has to do with the strong friendship he has with Bruce. Science boyfriends for life is what Tony calls them, Bruce usually swats Tony's arm whenever he says it.

"One sip won't hurt. No one says you have to drink the whole bottle."

"If I take the bottle will you leave me alone."

"… About the wine yes."

"Deal." Bruce took the bottle from Tony's hand and shook it.

Tony had past tipsy and was working up to drunk when he started to ramble. "You know my Dad always compared me too, told me stories about the great Captain America. Always said I should be more like you." The room seemed to take on a serious mood all of a sudden as Tony sat across from the Captain gesturing with his right hand holding the wine bottle. "I took that to heart, made a Captain America costume when I was seven complete with a life sized shield, not my smartest move almost too big to carry. My dad looked me in the eye and said that I wasn't made to wear the uniform."

The room grew eerily quite.

"Tony…" Cap had started to say something but Tony waved him off.

"It's 'k I was made to be Iron Man. Your shield even saved my life one and helped me demonstrate my genius once again. But it hurt, you know, never living up to your father's expectations." Tony drained the rest of his bottle.

"I didn't even have parents." Cap state. Clint quickly took a swig of the rest of his bottle he was clearly not drunk enough for this conversation.

"Well I mean I did, of course shortly, grew up in an orphanage most of life, the little guy. Had one friend my best friend, Bucky." Cap always looked sad. "Bucky was the greatest man I'll ever know, he cared for the little guy, put up a good fight, took care of me. I of course returned the favor and got him killed."

"Steve, did you hold a gun to his head and shoot him?" Steve winced at Banner's words.

"No."

"Then it was not your fault."

"It is, I saved all of them, but not Bucky. I talked him into teaming up with me, taking down Hitler and Hydra in our own special task force. I couldn't stop it though he fell out of the train." Steve slammed the wine bottle into the ground shattering it. "I failed him."

"You did not fail anyone Captain." Thor looked remorse as he twirled the bottle in his hand. "You did not fail your brother, by the sounds of it he would have gladly died for you, repeatedly. I on the other hand failed my brother."

"Everyone has a black sheep in their family Thor, Mine has about five." Natasha stated from where she leaned against a wall.

"You are related to a sheep?"

"It's a saying Thor, let's not start trying to make this a "who-had-a-worst-past" contest." Bruce intervened.

"I think its good getting this all out of our systems. Pepper says I should be more open." Tony smiled at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "I think Thor should talk about his past."

"Thank you Man of Iron. Compared to the rest of the team my childhood was a typical one, my parents loved me, I never had any problems. This may have been my problem in the end. I was so wrapped up in my perfect life that I did not realize how Loki was suffering. I failed my brother, I failed to protect him or care for him."

Bruce leaned over and patted Thor. "It's ok, but now you have him back maybe you can help him now."

"Yeah, what Bruce said, I vote it's his turn now."

"Tony…"

"Come on, it won't kill you and we won't judge you."

"I'd really rather not. There is nothing to talk about anyways."

"Bruce!"

"Fine! I guess, I mean I can't complain about my childhood, I guess I was bullied when cause I am you know a genus, but I didn't have any problems in my life till the gamma rays." Bruce took in a deep breath. "Had the love of life since college, plans to marry her and then I turned into a giant green rage monster. Lost the girl, my freedom, and my control."

The room just stared at the Doctor waiting for him to continue.

"Maybe that's what led to me trying to kill myself. I loved Betty, but I couldn't have her or happiness, I was stuck in third world countries with only the clothes on my back." Bruce laughed, even though nothing was amusing. "That's the curse you know, great power comes great responsibility. What it doesn't mention is how much it sucks to have the power."

"You know, JARVIS can find Betty for you." Tony threw out there after a minute of silence.

"It's best if I stopped screwing up her life."

"I'm sure-"

"Please Tony, just leave it alone." Bruce looked like he was on the verge of tears for a moment, but a façade quickly went up. "Sometimes things just aren't meant to be anymore." Tony looked like the conversation was far from over, but he let it drop.

"I guess that means it's my turn." Voiced Natasha, the group turning to her now. "For those of you haven't bothered reading my file, born in Russia and trained to be the perfect little spy, assassin, whatever they felt like. There was an entire group of us all girls all orphans. They fed us fake memories, fake lies, fake everything, just so we would obey them." Natasha spat as she said them as if it was poison. "I've been brainwashed and controlled and had so much blood on my hands its nauseating." She began to wave the bottle around like it's her god-given right, which in a way it was seeing as Thor handed her the bottle.

"I tried to escape, but it's hard when you've never known anything else. Then Clint comes and instead of killing me he held out his hand." Natasha took a swig of her bottle. "Hard to ignore a second opportunity and now here I am, saving the day instead of ending it."

Clint reached over and squeezed her hand, he was glad she was finally opening up to other people besides him and a little jealous. He saw the smile on her face as the group accepted her without a blink of the eye and that jealousy was squashed like an ant.

"You're turn Clint." All eyes were on him.

"I really have nothing, normal childhood, normal adulthood." Clint didn't want them to know what he used to be, he didn't want to be rejected again.

"Bullshit, there has to be something." Tony gestured wildly as he continued talking, "How did you learn to shoot, why were you recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., and why the hell do you shoot bows and arrows instead I don't know something like a gun?"

"Archery camp." With that Clint stayed silent, even after a poke or two from Natasha in the ribs.

"See don't we feel better now." Bruce said turning the attention away from Clint, something which he was extremely grateful for.

"Yes and friend Barton should tell about his childhood, even if it's a happy memory so he can share in our team bonding." There were nods all around.

"Come Clint."

"Just one little story Hawkeye or should I call you chicken?"

"I was four." He blurts out, he doesn't know if it's the alcohol talking or him, but it opens like a flood gate and he can't stop it. "There was a car accident, both my parents die and I'm left with my brother Barney. We spend six years in a home, god it was awful there. So, my brother finds a carnival, the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. It became our home."

Clint takes in a deep breath before he continues. "Next thing I know I'm being trained as an archer, now and days he goes by Trick Shot." Natasha bits her lip from speaking. "Not only that my other mentor Jacques Duqesne, the Swordsman, trained me. We had an act together, the best in the business traveled around the country and one stop in Canada."

"It was going perfectly, till I realized Jacques was just a petty thief, he had been embezzling money from the carnival. I was going to turn him in, but he stopped me before I could. We got in a fight and I use the term fight loosely, I was beaten to a pulp, should've died, would've died. My brother pulled me out though and took me to a nearby hospital."

"They left me there; the people who I thought were my family all left me there for dead. The next day I see printed in a tabloid the famed Swordsman's apprentice dies tragically."

"Clint…"

"It's my turn Natasha." Clint says harshly. "I traveled in a couple of other carnivals, under the name Hawkeye the World's Greatest Marksman. Till I was framed by some bastards who I didn't even know and all of a sudden I had a warrant out for my arrest. Coulson though saved me, offered me a better life and I took it without looking back."

The room seemed to absorb his story letting his tale sink into their skin.

"You know I never told anyone that, not a soul." Natasha rests her head on Clint's right shoulder.

"After we are healed I move to hunt down this "Swordsman" and bring him to justice against the crimes he committed against our friends." Thor stated standing albeit a little wobbly with five empty wine bottles around him.

"Agreed." Steve says, Bruce and Tony nod, and Natasha squeezes his arm.

"No, unless they pop on the radar there's no point in hunting down ghosts from my past." The team looks disheartened by his statement. "Though, I will admit I do feel much better after sharing time."

Tony snorts "It's like Kindergarten all over again. We should have show and tell with our scars." Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's antics.

"Let's save that for another night Tony." Bruce says as he stops Tony from pulling off his shirt.

"Fine you guys are all party poopers."

* * *

Nick Fury will walk into the country house at nine in the morning; he of course wasn't worried about his team he just had to make sure they hadn't gotten themselves killed seeing as they didn't come home last night. Pepper had assured him that they crashed at one of Stark's villas which his team decided to not inform him about.

Fury will walk in and follow the trail of Iron Man armor to the big living room.

He will see his team sleeping on the floor in a giant pile of arms and limbs. Thor's head will be against the back of the couch. Clint will be resting against the right side of Thor's chest cradling Natasha whose legs will stretch over onto Thor's lap. Tony will be using one of Thor's thighs as a pillow and Bruce will be on the same thigh half flung on Tony the back of his head cushioned by Natasha's shin. Good old Captain America will be on Thor's left side his head in the crook of Thor's neck and legs stretching over both scientists as if they were a blanket.

Fury will look at this, turn and walk away deciding to give the team the day off. He will take a bottle of wine as compensation.

* * *

I should be studying for finals. Should, but I don't have the will power.

Please review cause I like feedback and I know my grammer sucks.


End file.
